In an active matrix display device, a plurality of scan lines are led to intersect with a plurality of signal lines in a row direction and a column direction, and pixels each including a transistor, a pixel electrode, and a storage capacitor are provided at the intersections. The pixels are controlled by the plurality of scan lines which sequentially drives the pixels and the plurality of signal lines which supplies display signals to pixel electrodes. The scan line is connected to a scan line driver circuit for controlling the scan line. The signal line is connected to a signal line driver circuit for controlling the signal line. In order to control a plurality of pixels sequentially, the scan line driver circuit includes as many output terminals as the scan lines. The signal line driver circuit includes as many output terminals as the signal lines.
Note that, in recent years, a display device has come to have high definition and to be larger in size, and it is a problem that power consumption is increased as the number of scan lines and signal lines are increased. Meanwhile, reduction in power consumption is highly needed. A technique in which power consumption is reduced by reduction of the number of outputs of an external driver circuit is disclosed.
Specifically, there is a technique described in Patent Document 1 below: a plurality of scan line switching element and a scan line driver circuit including a scan line driver IC and a scan line signal branch circuit are manufactured, whereby the number of output terminals of the scan line driver IC, so that driving of low power consumption can be realized and the duty ratio of the scan line switching element can be reduced to improve reliability.